Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me
by CruelandUnusual
Summary: A song helps Lorelai realize just how she feels about a certain coffee bearing flannel man.


Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Lorelai.  Where's Rory?"

"Oh she's coming.  She wants chocolate chip pancakes and I just want some scrambled eggs."

"Just scrambled eggs?  Okay who are you and what have you done with Lorelai?"

"It's me Luke I just have to be at the inn early today."

"Hey mom.  Listen I'm going to go with Paris to the mall after school.  Is that okay?"

"Yeah but you're gonna have to go to grandmas so I can pick you up unless Paris can take you home."

"Dean can take me.  We're gonna grab a bite to eat and then he's gonna take me home."

"Okay.  Kiss?"

            Rory kissed her mother and grabbed her pancakes eating them on the way out.  Lorelai turned back to Luke and scared herself by what she saw.

"Luke, 86 the scrambled eggs.  I gotta go.  Listen we have to talk but I don't want to do it publicly."

"Okay.  I'll come by your house after work.  How's that?"

"Great.  I'll see ya."

            Lorelai left Luke's Diner and went to work.  She had this strange feeling about Luke ever since her dream three months ago.  She dreamed that she was pregnant with Luke's kid and just before he left for work he kissed her.  That kiss beyond words puzzled Lorelai.  Even though it was just a dream it still bugged her and Sookie could see right through it.

"Lorelai, what's going on?  Still upset about Luke?"

"What does Luke have to do with this?"

"He's been on your mind ever since..."

"Don't even say it.  Listen we have to get the inn ready for inspection. I would ask Michel to help but..."

"That's like asking a supermodel to clean her own house.  I know Lorelai.  Don't worry about a thing.  Inspection will go smoothly I promise."

"Thanks Sookie."

            Lorelai and Sookie cleaned up the inn.  It was sparkling clean when Sookie flipped on the stereo.  The song Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me was blaring on the speakers.  Just then Luke walked in with Lorelai's lunch.  Sookie was out front and Lorelai was in the back putting away some supplies.

'Hi Luke."

"Hi Sookie.  Is Lorelai here?"

"Yeah.  She's in the back.  Lorelai you got a visitor!!"

"Coming."

            Lorelai came out from the back and stopped herself short when she heard the song.  She turned toward the entrance to see Luke.  That just made it harder for Lorelai to move but she managed.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Lunch.  Here.  Turkey club just how you like it.  No mustard extra mayo Swiss cheese and french fries on the side."

"Thanks Luke.  When do you get off of work?"

"Seven."

"Seven, that's perfect."

"I'll swing by your place."

"Okay."

            Lorelai watched Luke leave letting her eyes wander lower on Luke's back side until she realized that she was staring at his butt.  She broke her gaze and went back to work.

"You've got it bad for Luke!"

"Sookie!  Don't say that!  I'm so confused, I feel like my head is gonna explode."

"Lorelai, calm down.  I was just teasing."

            The rest of the day passed by so slowly.  Emily, Lorelai's mother, came and saw her and couldn't wait to tell her big news that Friday when she and Rory would go to her house for dinner.  Lorelai went home to find a message on the answering machine from Rory saying she was going to stay over at Paris's.  Lorelai flipped on the stereo not caring what was on.  The doorbell rang and she let Luke in following him into the livingroom.  It was then when she heard the song coming from the stereo.  She had been hearing that song all day.  Lorelai quickly turned off the stereo and turned toward Luke.  She sat down next to him and braced herself.

"Why did you ask me here Lorelai?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Yeah, I got that the first time you said it.  What's going on?"

"I just need to get this out because I'm not sure how I feel.  I've been really confused lately."

"How you feel about what?"

"You."

"Me?  I don't understand."

"Three months ago I had this dream.  It was here in this house.  I woke up with like thirty alarm clocks going off.  I went downstairs and found you in the kitchen making coffee no less.  Anyways you turned around and smiled at me and then began talking to my stomach.  Apparently I was pregnant with your twins.  Just before you left for work you kissed me."

"Lorelai, it was just a dream."

"I know that!  Don't you think I know that!"

"Calm down."

"The dream scared me."

"Why?"

"Jesus, Luke!  Are you really that blind?"

"Apparently!"

            Lorelai went up to Luke and kissed him.  At first he didn't respond so Lorelai began to pull away until that is she felt a hand at the back of her head and lips moving against hers. They stood there kissing for what seemed like ages until the need for air became dire.  They pulled apart not saying anything for a long time. Luke finally broke the silence.

"I think a guy could get used to this."

"He'd better."

            Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai thus starting the best relationship he would ever have.

  
  



End file.
